scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Nick Tate Narrations
1492: Conquest of Paradise (1992) Trailer * "In a time of fashioned faith and restless doubt, one man challenged the forces of fury and ignorance. Driven by a sense of destiny and ambition, he crossed the sea in darkness in search of honor, gold and the greater glory of God." * "Sigourney Weaver, Armand Assante, Fernando Rey, and Gerard Depardieu as Columbus." * "1492: Conquest of Paradise. The extraordinary story of the discovering of a new world." The Advocate (1993) Trailer Ally McBeal Promos Anaconda (1997) Trailer * "They have come to the world's most isolated jungle to explore the unknown Amazon and conduct scientific research to prove the existence of a long-lost tribe. Now, they are the ones being watched, the ones being followed, the ones being haunted, but not like anything human." * "Anaconda. If you can't breathe, you can't scream." Apollo 13 (1996) Trailer * "On the 13th minute...of the 13th hour...the 13th Apollo mission was launched. A million things current have gone wrong. On April 13th...one did." Being Julia (2004) Trailer Bridget Jones: The Edge of Reason (2004) Trailer * "There's no one quite like Bridget Jones for taking a perfect situation and making it impossibly complicated. This year, everything's different, but the important things are just the same." * "Renee Zellweger, Hugh Grant, and Colin Firth." The Cell (2000) Home Video Trailer * "Roger Ebert calls The Cell, 'One of the year's best films!', 'Two very enthusiastic thumbs up!'...finally, 'A scary movie that delivers all the goods!'...'It's The Matrix meets Silence of the Lambs!'...'Jennifer Lopez sizzles!'...The Cell. Rated R." The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005) Teaser * "There are a thousand stories in the land of Narnia. This Christmas, the first is about to be told. The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe." The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (2010) TV Spot Clear and Present Danger (1994) Trailer * "Some say the greatest threat to America comes from other nations. Some say the greatest threat to America comes from within. Harrison Ford is Jack Ryan. The laws he swore to a pole are at risk. The honor he has determined to defend is at stake. Based on the number-one bestselling novel, Harrison Ford, Willem Dafoe, Anne Archer and James Earl Jones. Paramount Pictures presents this summer's most electrifying motion picture, Clear and Present Danger." Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) TV Spot Double Jeopardy (1999) Trailer Drop Zone (1994) Trailer * "In a world of hi-tech secrets, the survival of justice is at stake and all that stands between anarchy and order: His one man." * "Paramount Pictures presents the year's most exciting thriller." * "Wesley Snipes. Drop Zone." Catwoman (2004) Trailer * "Own the night, live without fear, be more than human." * "Halle Berry. Catwoman." Congo (1995) Trailer * "In the race for the world's most advanced communications technology, a shocking discovery has been made. It will take two young scientists into the heart of the African jungle. There are secrets hidden for 200 years, holds the thing to the future. Some will come to in for scientists, some for fortune and some to return home. Together, they will search drawn deep into a mystery and the more they discover the greater the danger." * "From the bestselling novel by the author of Jurassic Park. Congo, where you are the endangered species." A Dangerous Woman (1993) Trailer The Day After Tomorrow (2004) Trailer * "Where will you be the day after tomorrow?" * "May 28th, from the director of Independence Day." The Fan (1996) Trailer * "In the game of life, some are chosen for greatness while others can only watch. Bobby Rayburn was San Francisco's brightest star. But to one fan, he met so much more. A fan who never stops believing, always watching, waiting for the chance to be apart of his life. The star and the fan, destined to share the spotlight." Free Willy (1993) Trailer * "Imagine, if the world you lived in...the space you breathed in...and the freedom you plead in...was suddenly taken away. Imagine, if the only person who knew how you felt...was a boy, who felt it too. In a world where beauty is held captive...it takes a special friend...to set you free." * "Warner Bros. proudly presents...the most unexpected friendship of the year. The greatest adventure of the summer...Free Willy." Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home (1995) Trailer 1 * "The most powerful creatures in the world...are still vulnerable to man. But mankind's threat to the environment is about to be challenged by one boy." * "Years ago, he forged a friendship out of loneliness. Now, their survival would depend on upon that bond." * "The fight for a family's freedom...rests in his hands alone." * "Warner Bros. is proud to bring back a wondrous friendship...in a remarkable new adventure - Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home." The General's Daughter (1999) Trailer * "From the producer of Clear and Present Danger and Patriot Games and from the director of Con Air, based on the best-selling suspense thriller." * "John Travolta, Madeleine Stowe, James Cromwell, Timothy Hutton, Clarence Williams III, and James Woods." * "The General's Daughter." Get Shorty (1995) Trailer * "In a town known for fame, wealth and glamour, one honest man has come to Hollywood to make a killing. John Travolta, Gene Hackman, Rene Russo, and Danny DeVito. Get Shorty." Goddess (2013) Trailer GoldenEye (1995) Trailer * "If the world is the target and the threat is real, you can yet depend on one man. The world's most famous secret agent is back, and this time, 007 is facing the ultimate enemy. The man who knows him best: 006." * "Now, the whole world is about to be caught in the crossfire." * "On November 17th, United Artists brings you James Bond." Hero (1992) Trailer * "Bernie LaPlante was a small time operator. Gail was a big time reporter. Then one dark night, as she was flying home. Fate brought them together. But while America searched for its hero, another man filled his shoes. He looked apart, he acted the part and only burning the plant knows he stole apart." * "Columbia Pictures proudly presents Dustin Hoffman, Geena Davis, Andy Garcia in a Stephen Frears film." * "A real hero is hard to find." Independence Day (1996) Trailer * "It is morning, you wake up, you greet your loved ones, you grabbed the morning paper, and although it seems like any ordinary day, it isn't for one extraordinary reason. We've always believed that we weren't alone. On July 4th, we'll wish we were." * "Independence Day. July 3rd everywhere." Johnny Mnemonic (1995) Trailer * "The year is 2021. It is no longer safe to transmit information. Folks, computers and satellites are all vulnerable, but there is a solution. Your service capacity input the data into the brain of a human career like Johnny Mnemonic. Now, in a future with these who controlled the invincible, controlled the world. Everyone wants what's in store for Johnny's head. Time is running out. The future's most wanted fugitive. Keanu Reeves. Johnny Mnemonic." Jumanji (1995) Trailer 1 * "There's a game called Jumanji, that has a life all its own. An ancient game, where the primitive spirit of the jungle can leap out and take hold of your world...and those who ever played the game know the dangers that lie within." * "TriStar Pictures presents...Robin Williams. Jumanji. It's a jungle in there." Jurassic Park (1993) Trailer #1 * "The most phenomenal discovery of our time becomes the greatest adventure of all time." * "Universal Pictures presents...a Steven Spielberg film..." * "Adventure. 65 million years in the making. Jurassic Park." Trailer #2 * "Since the beginning of time, man has searched the earth for evidence of its past. But while some has looked for clues to the mystery, one man has found the way to bring the mystery back to life." * "Here, on this planet island, science has defied evolution. Genetics has mastered creations. And extinction...is a thing in the past." * "Universal Pictures presents...an adventure 65 million years in the making..." * "Jurassic Park." Just Cause (1995) Trailer * "A brutal murder, a forced confession, a renowned professor of law, driven by conscience to take the case. Buried between in the Florida everglades is a secret that can save an innocent man or create a killer to kill again." * "Now, every step he takes is his family closer to danger and brings him closer to the truth." King of the Hill Promos Last of the Dogmen (1995) Trailer * "A man faced with a mystery and a woman searching for the past are about to uncover a secret hidden for 130 years. Tom Berenger. Barbara Hershey. Last of the Dogmen." Lifeforce (1985) Teaser * "They watched. They waited. Now their time has come. Out in the depths of space, the ultimate terror, moving, searching, destroying. From body to body, from life to life, from man to woman, changing, growing, burning for our...lifeforce." * "From the director of Poltergeist. From the special effects creator of Star Trek: The Motion Picture. Lifeforce. In the blink of an eye, the terror begins." The Lord of the Rings (2001-2003) Behind-the-Scenes Teaser * "It has been named the greatest and most popular book of the 20th century. It introduced us to the world of fantasy. But it wasn't until now, that the legend could finally come to life." * "One ring to rule them all. One ring to find them. One ring to bring them all. And in the darkness, bind them." * "J.R.R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings." Teaser * "One ring to rule them all. One ring to find them. One ring to bring them all. And in the darkness, bind them." * "Next Christmas...the most extraordinary tale ever told...will come to life." MCA/Universal Home Video Demo VHS Introductions 1996 * "This November, MCA/Universal Home Video presents director Rob Cohen's action-packed heroic adventure that blazes with fantasy, humor and the most amazing special effects since Jurassic Park. Dennis Quaid and Sean Connery star in the epic film that will move and thrill the entire family: Dragonheart." (Dragonheart) Mortal Kombat: Annihilation (1997) Trailer * "Every generation, an ancient gateway opens, but links the Earth with another world. But this time, the ultimate evil has been released. Now, the fate of the planet is about to be deceived. Last time, they fought for their lives. This time, they're fighting for hours." The Net (1995) Trailer * "We all live in the age of information, everything about us is encoded somewhere on a complex network of information. Computer analyst Angela Bennett was just doing her job when she stumbled onto something. She never should have seen something that reaches farther than she could ever imagined." * "Now, they're manipulating her world, infiltrating her life and erasing her identity. She has the evidence, but they have the power." * "Sandra Bullock is caught in The Net. A film by Irwin Winkler." Nick of Time (1995) Trailer * "An ordinary man, chosen by chance, driven by fear. Paramount Pictures presents, Johnny Depp, Christopher Walken. Nick of Time, real terror in real time." Nixon (1995) Trailer * "His roots were humble, his ambitions huge, triumphant in victory, bitter in defeat. He changed the world, lost a nation, and paid the price of power." * "Hollywood Pictures presents, an Oliver Stone film. Academy Award winner Anthony Hopkins. Nixon." Paramount Home Video Idents * "Coming to theatres this holiday season from Paramount Pictures..." (Star Trek: First Contact) * "Also coming to theatres in 1996, the sequel to the Academy Award-winning motion picture Terms of Endearment, Evening Star. Then, in 1997, from the producer of Aliens and Terminator 2, The Relic. And coming soon from Paramount Home Video, The Phantom. Slamming evil on videocassette, November 19." * "Paramount Pictures. The best show in town." The Phantom (1996) Trailer * "In a dangerous world...in a treacherous time...evil is a thing. And courage...is a phantom." * "There are some who say...it is only a myth. Soon, they will discover...The Phantom is real." Ponyo (2008) Trailer * "Walt Disney Studios presents, a Studio Ghibli film." * "Ponyo!" Primal Fear (1996) Trailer * "In the game called fame, in the business called justice, there's one lawyer they loved to hate." * "Richard Gere. Even if the headline is murder, he's the one who's the real story." * "Primal Fear." Rising Sun (1993) Trailer * "A detective and expert in every wisdom. A cop who learned his lessons on the street. One knows where to look. The other knows what to see. It's a partnership that's not supposed to work. It's a case and they're not supposed to solve. It's a game and they're not supposed to win." * "From the number-one bestseller. Sean Connery. Wesley Snipes. Rising Sun." Rob Roy (1995) Trailer * "They were meant to be together until these who ruled, threatened his family and to protect these he loved. He was willing to give his life. Liam Neeson, Jessica Lange, John Hurt, Tim Roth, and Eric Stoltz. You'll never know the meaning of courage until you know the story of Rob Roy." The Seventh Coin (1993) Trailer * "They call it the Seventh Coin. Legendary...priceless...and the object of one man's obsession. But now, this ancient treasure has fallen into the most unlikely hands." * "Now, a girl far from home...and a boy from the streets...will share a remarkable adventure." * "The Seventh Coin. Everyone wants it...but only one will get it." * "Alexandra Powers, Navin Chowdhry, John Rhys-Davies, Ally Walker, and Peter O'Toole." * "The Seventh Coin." The Shadow (1994) Trailer * "He was consumed by evil...he became The Shadow." * "Now, when the world is in danger...who knows what powers stir in the night? And when the adventure begins, who knows where it will end?" * "Alec Baldwin, John Lone, Penelope Ann Miller and Tim Curry. Who knows what evil lurks in the hearts of men? The Shadow." Silent Fall (1994) Trailer * "A shocking tragedy, a silent witness, one psychiatrist must explore the darkness, unlock a secret in a child's mind and find a killer before the silence falls again." * "From acclaimed director Bruce Beresford comes a chilling story of mind over murder." * "Richard Dreyfuss, with Linda Hamilton, John Lithgow, J.T. Walsh, Liv Tyler. Silent Fall." The Simpsons Promos Small Soldiers (1998) Trailer * "Global Tech Defense System. In a secret lab, the world's most advanced military microprocessor has been created. But the cold war is over, the global tech to survive, new markets must be found. Now, all that power has been placed into the brain of a fighting machine unlike any known to man. They made him strong, they made it clever, they made it small, they made a mistake. The few, the proud, the small." * "This summer, join the commando elite. Small Soldiers." Snake Eyes (1998) Trailer * "Watch carefully, the crime is about to be committed. You will be a witness and the hardest thing to spy will be truth." Sony Pictures Home Entertainment VHS Idents * "Coming soon to theaters." * "Now playing in theaters." * "Coming soon to DVD and video." * "Now available on DVD and video." The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) Trailer 4 * "Deep beneath the world's greatest ocean lives a sponge unlike any other." * "For years, he enjoyed a carefree life. But all that was about to change." * "Now...he will begin a journey to become the hero he was born to be." * "Get ready for big adventure...big trouble...big twists...big action...and big surprises when sponge meets world...for the very first time." * "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie." Stargate (1994) Trailer * "It has been buried for thousands of years. A mystery, a secret, a threshold to the future. One man will get the code and open the door. The honor will lead the way. They prepared for danger, they expected the unknown. But they couldn't ever have imagined. Now, the most amazing discovery of our time is about to become the most extraordinary adventure of our time. Kurt Russell, James Spader, and Jaye Davidson. Stargate. A Roland Emmerich film." Star Wars Trilogy (1977-1983) 2000 VHS Trailer Star wars original trilogy box set (VHS CAPTURE) Star Wars Trilogy VHS Commercial (2000) * "Every saga has a beginning. On November 20th...you can continue the adventure." * Alt: "Every saga has a beginning. And now...you can continue the adventure." * "The Star Wars Trilogy returns to video. The battle between good and evil rages on in the climatic final episodes of the Star Wars saga." * "Now, you can own Star Wars: A New Hope, The Empire Strikes Back, and Return of the Jedi. Plus, a behind-the-scenes look at Star Wars: Episode II." * "The Star Wars Trilogy. Buy the perfect gift this holiday. Available for a limited time only." * Alt: "The Star Wars Trilogy. Own it on video. Available for a limited time only." Tarzan and the Lost City (1998) Trailer * "He is John Clayton, the Earl of Greystoke. Now, he must return to the land he loves. A new Tarzan for a new generation, and a new adventure will save the cradle of civilization. Casper van Dien. Jane March. Tarzan and the Lost City." Taxi (2004) Trailer * "Officer Washburn is having a bad day. Officer Washburn is having a bad month. But luckily for Officer Washburn, he lives in New York City." The Thin Red Line (1998) Trailer * "Sean Penn, Adrien Brody, Jim Caviezel, Ben Chaplin, George Clooney, John Cusack, Woody Harrelson, Elias Koteas, Nick Nolte, and John C. Reilly. The Thin Red Line." The Thomas Crown Affair (1999) TV Spots Tomorrow Never Dies (1997) Trailer * "An act of violence. The promise of war. Now, the world has only one chance for peace and just one man for the job. This holiday season, the world belongs to Bond." Troy (2004) Trailer * "Almost three-thousand years ago, the passion for one woman ignited the greatest battle ever fought for love." The World Is Not Enough (1999) Teaser * "Some men want to rule the world. Some women ask for the world. Some believe the world is theirs for the taking. But for one man, the world is not enough." * "The World Is Not Enough." Category:Narrations